Bathtime for Johnny
Bathtime for Johnny 'is the second part of 30th episode and the 60th episode over all. Plot Johnny and Dukey are outside going out for a walk. The family gets grossed out when they tell Dukey to take a bath. At the house, Dukey is very upset that Johnny forgot his birthday, so he decided to go celebrate his birthday alone. When Johnny goes to the kitchen, he greets his family and they get grossed out by him that wasn't Dukey who needed a bath. Johnny refuses to take a bath, and he's really starting to smell. It's an all-out family war against Johnny to get him clean! It's four against one dirty kid, how can they lose? Hugh prepares a bath for Johnny, but his son’s stink is so powerful, it made Hugh faint into the bathtub. Lyla tries to trick Jonny into going for a car drive to the car wash to get Johnny cleaned, but much to her surprise, Johnny protected himself from the powerful water shooters with multiple umbrellas. The girls send in the Bath-Bot to wash their brother, but he was able to trick the robot into running into the lake and maintained his stink. Desperate to prove they can’t lose to their brother, the girls invent a trap that will wash him, but it explodes. Hugh tries to build a cartoonish trap, but Johnny was able to hear his sinister laugh and triggers his father’s trap on him rather then himself. With dad defeated, Lyla tries to use her “Ninja Sci-Fi Wash Warrior” to clean him, but Johnny lets his mother trigger dad’s trap and defeated. The girls then invented a water snake that will not only wash Johnny but will not even explode do to it being pure water, but even with-it being water it exploded and the whole family is defeated, even the girls admitting that their brother outsmarted them. Johnny then asks his son what will get him to finally bathe? Maybe if they made taking a bath fun? The girls, with Mom and Dad's approval, build a super sudsy fun-time bathroom that's like a mini-indoor water park. Johnny dives in - he loves it! He's finally clean! It's a good thing Johnny had the plans handy! As Dukey starts to scream at Johnny because he believed his own best friend forgot his birthday, but Johnny revealed that he didn’t really forget. Now it's clear: Johnny didn't bathe for 5 weeks so that he could get his family so desperate they’d build him the ultimate bathroom - proving once again that Johnny's not as dumb as they think! Knowing that his best friend never really forgot, Dukey thanks Johnny and the two friends enjoy their newly fun bathroom. Trivia *'Running Gag: Dukey is mistaken as being the bad smell and everybody keeps giving him baths. ("Dukey, Bathtime/bot! Now!") *The events of this episode were later mentioned in The Return of Johnny Super Smarty Pants. Goofs * Goof: Susan and Mary said that the Bathbot breaks bones when cleaning someone yet Dukey never broke any bones. Gallery An over-washed Dukey.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Plot Needed Category:Super Stubs Category:Vhs